


You're the Holiest Thing I Know

by bimmyshrug



Series: Catholic AU [3]
Category: IT (1990), IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Anal Fingering, Awkward First Times, Awkwardness, Bisexual Richie Tozier, Catholic Guilt, Catholicism, Come Swallowing, Daddy Kink, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Internalized Homophobia, Light Angst, M/M, Oral Sex, Religious Guilt, Richie Tozier Has a Big Dick, Richie Tozier Has a Hair-Pulling Kink, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Secret Relationship, Sexual Inexperience, Teenage Losers Club (IT), Virgin Eddie Kaspbrak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:54:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24330916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bimmyshrug/pseuds/bimmyshrug
Summary: “Guess the bible forgot ‘thou shalt not have a Daddy kink’ was the eleventh commandment.”“Eh, I’m going to hell anyway.”“Race you there.”------"You’re never getting rid of me.”“Hope not,” Eddie admits, but admitting that feels incredibly vulnerable, so he moves to lie his head against Richie’s chest, so he can listen to his heartbeat instead.“Cross my heart, baby. I’ll be here for as long as you decide you want me.”Eddie doesn’t know how to say 'I want you forever' without it sounding too much like a confession that he’s terrified to make, so he doesn’t.“Can- Can I sleep here?”“Of course. I’ll drive you home in the morning."
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Catholic AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650472
Comments: 11
Kudos: 231





	You're the Holiest Thing I Know

**Author's Note:**

> [ Come hang out with me on Tumblr! ](https://bimmyshrug.tumblr.com/)   
>  [An Unholy Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0YYBs1gHCFGJSkUaDEFl6j?si=imJWpK_4RM-IG5UMBdXUFg)
> 
> So this is a prequel fic for my Catholic AU that's set before the events of "God's Got a Sick Sense of Humor," but it can be read as a standalone fic as well. 
> 
> Basically a friend of mine asked me what their first time going down on each other would have been like, and what the awkward, fumbling parts of them figuring out their sexual dynamic would have looked like, and I went a little crazy with my response. So here it is! Hope you enjoy!

“Rich, you don’t have to do this, seriously,” Eddie tells him breathlessly, his thighs twitching at the sensation of Richie’s breath hitting his cock. Richie lifts the t shirt of his that Eddie has on so that he can press a few soft kisses next to his bellybutton, and Eddie giggles at the tickling sensation.

“Damn right I don’t have to, I fucking _get_ to,” Richie winks up at him before grabbing Eddie’s hips and dragging him down the bed slightly, until his thighs are resting over Richie’s shoulders. “I’ve been fantasizing about this exact situation since I discovered what masturbating is, so trust me, if anything you’re the one doing me a favor.”

Eddie gets out a small giggle before his breath is punched out of him by a moan as Richie buries his face in his crotch, rubbing it all over Eddie’s cock.

“Fuck, you smell so good,” he growls in that _way_ he does that always makes Eddie feel like he could come any second, and he whimpers high in the back of his throat.

Richie starts kissing all over his thighs, leaving small bites here and there, and Eddie’s cock is so hard that it’s dripping already. His breath hitches every time Richie bites him, which he seems to like, because he starts doing it harder and harder, eventually sucking hickeys into the soft skin of his thighs while Eddie is moaning and squirming, trying to be still.

Eddie can’t fucking take it anymore and shifts up slightly, enough to get his hand around his cock and pump a few times, just enough to stop him from feeling like he’s going to lose his mind. 

But Riche notices and grabs his wrist, pulling his hand away and pinning it onto the bed. “Don’t ruin my fun,” he scolds, squeezing Eddie’s wrist once before letting go to grab his hips again, tugging Eddie’s cock back to where his mouth is, but _still_ not touching him, just sucking on the skin around his thighs.

“Richie, come on,” Eddie whines, shifting his hips up in an attempt to push his cock to Richie’s lips, but he doesn’t let him, pulling back instead and laughing when Eddie slams his fists on the bed like a little kid.

“I’m savoring the moment.”

“You’re being a dickhead and teasing me because you like to fuck with me.”

“I mean, fuck, can you blame me? Look at you, for fucks sake. Though I could do without the name calling; you could try being _nice_ to me, calling me _nice_ things if you want your cock in my mouth so bad.”

And that triggers a memory in Eddie’s head from before all of this, before they’d crossed the line from friendship to whatever this scary thing that they’re doing is, and he gets an idea.

_“Well, Spagheds, what do you say we skip first period and go get breakfast? My treat. I’m basically sugar daddy status now that I’m making a whopping $5 an hour,” Richie had grinned at him so widely that Eddie couldn’t help grinning, too._

_“As much as I’m sure you’d love to miss English for the millionth time this term, I have an assignment I have to turn in for History, so no dice. But hey, if we can find somewhere out of town to go so my mom won’t find out, I’ll take you up on that offer tomorrow?” Eddie offered, and Richie pumped his fist in triumph._

_“Fuck yeah, I’m very on board to miss trig instead. I shoulda known you wouldn’t agree to going unless it was during your free period anyway, goodie-goodie.”_

_“You’re just lucky I have nothing better to do,” Eddie scoffed, but he couldn’t hold back a small smile that took any heat out of the statement._

_“Charming, Edward. And to think daddy offered to pay for you,” Richie clutched at his heart with mock hurt._

_“You fucking better. I’m not the one with the cushy minimum wage job here.”_

_“Well, usually these types of things are transactions. See, daddy pays for your stuff, and then you’re obligated to be nice to daddy and spend time with him whenever he wants.”_

_“Be_ nice _to you? Ugh. Sorry, I don’t think selling my soul is worth the cash,_ daddy _,” Eddie joked with a flutter of his lashes, and Richie’s smile flickered slightly before he grinned even wider, though Eddie swore he could see a blush creeping up his neck._

_“I could get used to that: you calling me daddy. It’s nice to hear it from someone other than your mom.”_

“Please put it in your mouth, Daddy?”

Eddie watches as Richie’s grin falls from his face and his eyes darken, before he takes a shuddering breath and reaches down to adjust his cock in his jeans.

“Eddie…”

“ _Please_ Daddy? I promise I’ll be good.”

He shudders again, then grips himself harder before letting out a breath.

“That’s not fair.”

“You said to be nice.”

“Not that nice; if you keep doing that I’m gonna come in my pants.”

Eddie pouts. “Don’t ruin my _fun_ , daddy.”

“You’re a fucking brat.”

Eddie sticks his tongue out at him and giggles, and Richie glares at him, reaching back up to Eddie’s thighs with both hands. He shoves them underneath Eddie’s knees and presses them into the bed, causing Eddie to gasp. 

“Richie,” he whines, trying to inch back a little so his _everything_ isn’t so on display, because it’s fucking embarrassing, but Richie just presses down more firmly and doesn’t let him.

“If you’re gonna act like a little slut, I’ll treat you like one,” he growls out, and Eddie’s cock fucking jumps at that, and he whines in his throat as the embarrassment worsens, and Richie grins down at him.

“See? Two can play at that game, baby. Now be a good boy, like you promised.”

Eddie just nods, because he’s blushing so badly and feels so flustered that he’s worried what might come out of his mouth if he tries to verbalize a response.

Finally, _finally,_ Richie starts pressing wet kisses along his shaft and he whines again, bringing his knuckles up to his mouth, because he doesn’t want to be so noisy that it can’t be masked by the music coming from Richie’s stereo.

Richie licks up the pre-cum that’s oozed out of him before taking Eddie’s cock into his mouth, so easily and effortlessly that Eddie is taken aback by it, and he lets out a louder than intended “ _Rich!”_

Richie chuckles, and the feeling of it has Eddie keening before he lets out a frustrated whine when Richie pulls away again, with his eyes gleaming mischievously up at him.

“Shh, you gotta keep it down, baby. Do you want Maggie and Went to hear how slutty you sound while you’re getting your cock sucked?”

Eddie doesn’t respond, he just grabs onto Richie’s curls, urging him back down. Richie chuckles again, this time staring right into Eddie’s eyes as he takes his cock back into his mouth. 

Eddie is so _thankful_ that Richie has his contacts in, because the look in his clear blue eyes is one he doesn’t ever want to forget. He can’t look away, honestly, and doesn’t until Richie winks at him and drops his head to focus on his task, so Eddie is staring at the messy black curls on the top of his head and his own hand tangled in them.

He has to hold his breath to stop himself from crying out when Richie starts sucking and bobbing his head, letting it out as a slow, shaky breath tinged with moans. And Richie gets excited at that, wrapping his large hands around Eddie’s thighs again and using his grip to pull them as tightly against his shoulders as he can, getting Eddie as close to him as possible before he takes him all the way into his throat.

“ _Richie,”_ Eddie groans, tensing his fingers in Richie’s hair hard, so hard that he’s worried it will hurt, but Richie just moans around him, and Eddie tosses his head back on the bed because he doesn’t have the energy to do anything else, as much as he would prefer watching Richie as he works. 

He thinks this is probably the most incredible feeling he’s ever felt in his life. Richie’s mouth is so warm and wet and _soft,_ and he wants to fucking live in there, feeling this feeling for the rest of his life.

“Richie, so good, feels so good,” he tries to whisper, but it comes out as a moan, and Richie’s fingers tense around his thighs at the praise. But then he’s pulling his head back and Eddie wants to cry, wants to just hold his head there and _refuse_ to let him, but he doesn’t, because he has self-control. So he lets go of Richie’s hair and lets him come up for a breath, and the look on his face is nearly worth the loss of pleasure.

He looks so _good_ like this, with his hair a wreck from Eddie’s fingers, and his cheeks flushed with heat, and his lips swollen and wet with his saliva and Eddie’s come. And his fucking eyes; they’re so wide and bright and practically glistening, like he’s _marveling_ at Eddie, and Eddie is sure he is probably wearing a similar expression.

He smiles up at him while panting in breaths, and the feeling of the air puffing against his cock is almost too much for Eddie to handle right now, and he wants to shove his cock back into Richie’s mouth almost immediately. 

“What happened to all the ‘Daddy’ talk?” Richie asks with a wink, still breathless, and Eddie rolls his eyes, wrapping his fingers back into Richie’s hair.

“Do you only shut up when you have a cock in your mouth?”

“Seems that way.”

“Then you better keep going before you say something stupid and ruin the moment,” Eddie teases, but starts urging him back down with the hand in his hair.

“I’d tell you to ask nicely, but I kinda like when you’re bossy,” Richie winks at him again before moving back down, this time taking a moment to lave his tongue over Eddie’s balls and back up his shaft, and Eddie suddenly gets what Richie meant now when he said porn was ruined for him forever after the first time he came on Eddie’s face.

And then there’s wet and warm and _soft_ again, and Eddie can feel his heart pounding like it’s trying to burst from his ribs. He feels himself losing control a little bit and his hips start stuttering, but he tries to stop, because he doesn’t want to thrust up into Richie’s mouth and choke him.

But Richie doesn’t seem to have the same idea, because he moves his hands back to Eddie’s ass, squeezing firmly before pulling him forward into his mouth, lifting his hips off of the bed. 

Eddie takes that as all the permission he needs, burying all ten fingers in Richie’s hair and desperately pumping his hips. He has a fleeting concern of hurting Richie, but he’s moaning like he likes it, so Eddie doesn’t stop; he’s not even sure if he could stop at this point.

“Richie, Richie I-I’m gonna come,” he warns breathlessly, tugging on his hair to pull his mouth away, because he’s lucky that he’s even doing this in the first place; he definitely doesn’t expect Richie to swallow, too, because he’s sure it can’t taste very nice.

But Richie groans at that and doesn’t even falter, just continues the same rhythm, and Eddie’s breaths start coming in gasps, and he can feel his abdomen muscles starting to spasm. He’s right there, so close, and then one of the hands Richie has on his ass moves back and he presses his thumb against Eddie’s hole, just _presses_ it, and Eddie’s entire boy engulfs in flames as he comes down Richie’s throat, trying so hard not to scream. He’s sure he’s pulling much too hard on Richie’s hair this time, but he doesn’t fucking care right now.

He tries to say something, he’s not sure what, but it ends up coming up as a guttural noise from the depths of him. And Richie is moaning and swallowing around him, and keeps doing it until he’s done, and then keeps going after that, until Eddie lets out a hitching whine at how sensitive he is and how _too much_ it starts to feel.

He unravels his fingers from Richie’s hair and Richie lifts his head, coughing a few times before he leans up on the bed and over Eddie to drink from a cup of water that he has on his nightstand.

Eddie watches him as he does this, staring at the movement of the muscles in his chest as he tries to catch his breath.

Richie puts the cup back down and moves to straddle Eddie’s waist, with such a giddy smile on that Eddie immediately gets embarrassed, throwing an arm over his face to hide his blush. 

“That was the greatest experience of my entire life,” he breathes out, and Eddie smiles behind his arm.

“Shut up.”

“I didn’t peg you for such a hair puller but fuck, no complaints here. I’ll go fucking bald for you if you let me suck you off more.”

Eddie just groans in embarrassment and Richie laughs, gently pulling Eddie’s arm away from his face.

“Can I kiss you?” he asks with a smile; such a genuine, happy, fond smile that Eddie forgets to be bitchy about tasting his own cum and nods, and Richie swoops down and captures his lips, kissing him so tenderly and gently, keeping his smile on the whole time. And, honestly, it’s not so bad, Eddie thinks. It doesn’t taste _good,_ but it doesn’t taste horrible like he thought it would. Though he’s sure it’s a lot more intense when it’s coming from the source.

“I’m sorry if I pulled your hair too hard,” Eddie tells him genuinely once they pull away, and Richie just smiles wider.

“No such thing, baby. I’m a sucker for pain.”

Eddie chuckles at that and Richie leans back down to press another quick kiss to his hair before rolling off the bed, going over to the record player on his dresser to silence the music.

“Rich?”

“What?”

“What…what about you?” 

“What about me?”’

“You don’t want me to…to…” Eddie gestures to Richie’s crotch, where his erection is still very visible underneath his belt buckle. 

Richie glances down like he possibly could have forgotten about it, then looks back at Eddie and shrugs. “No biggie. I figured that was probably a lot for you and stuff, so don’t worry about it. I’ll just jerk off thinking about it later.”

“Well what if…I want to?”

“Eds, if you want to jerk me off, I’m never, ever going to say no to that. Like, I could be bleeding out on the side of the road, and I’d still take a hand job from you before going to the ER.”

Eddie’s face gets hot and he takes a breath, because he wants to just say ‘fuck it, never mind,’ but he supposes his nerve will never be greater than it is right now.

“No, I meant I wanna try…try doing that. What you did to me,” he manages to get out with difficulty, and Richie looks surprised.

“Eds, you don’t have to suck me off. I offered, you don’t have to like…pay me back, or whatever.”

“I want to.”

Richie, shockingly, looks hesitant. “I don’t know, Spagheds. You don’t think we should maybe do this, like, one step at a time?”

Eddie wants to roll his eyes because he is _annoyed_ that Richie is making such a big deal over this, but he doesn’t, because he knows Richie is just concerned, and he can’t be mad at him for that. That’s dumb. But he knows what he wants; he’s not a baby, and he tells Richie as much.

“I’m not saying you can’t, Eds. I just want to make sure you know you don’t have to.”

“I know. You’ve never made me feel like I have to do anything,” Eddie tells him honestly, and Richie’s lip quirks up at that. 

“I was honestly content to just do you forever as long as I got to jerk off while I was doing it, so anything past that is, like, jackpot.”

Eddie rolls his eyes but he feels himself blushing, and he doesn’t know how to proceed, so he starts picking at a loose thread on Richie’s comforter instead of making eye contact for his next words. 

“So…so you’ll let me? Suck you off?”

“Eds, I’d let you do fucking _anything_ to me if you ask all cute and shy like that.”

“If you keep talking, I might just change my mind,” Eddie jokes, then thinks that maybe that isn’t funny, because that wouldn’t be fair, since he already said he would do it. “Kidding,” he adds softly, and Richie squints at him.

“I don’t care if I’m, like, about to nut; you’re allowed to change your mind whenever you want to. You get that, right? You don’t owe me anything.”

This conversation feels like it’s becoming about more than mutual blow jobs so Eddie takes initiative and kneels up on the bed, pulling Richie back onto it. 

“I know, Rich.”

“You’re absolutely sure you want to?”

“I’m sure.”

“Okay,” Richie tells him, before lying back on the bed and taking Eddie with him, pulling him to his bare chest. Eddie expects Richie to meet his lips in the start of a kiss, but instead, he hugs him tight around the waist and plants a kiss onto the top of his head. “Take your time.”

Eddie’s chest fills with this _feeling,_ and he isn’t sure what it is, but it feels big and warm and scary in a way that excites him, and he nods, leaning up himself to plant a kiss on Richie’s lips.

“Thank you,” he says earnestly, before leaning back in and kissing him again, this time with more heat behind it, and soon, they are all lips and tongues and wandering hands.

Eddie moves his legs up to straddle Richie’s waist, attempting to kiss him while unbuckling his pants like he’s seen in movies sometimes, but it doesn’t work out. So he pulls back from the kiss and sits up, undoing Richie’s belt buckle and tugging it loose from the loops in his jeans.

Richie is looking at him with what looks sort of like…like that scary feeling Eddie can’t name. But it feels good. Exciting. Like Eddie is the only person in the world that Richie cares about in this moment, and he likes that.

He opens Richie’s pants next and leans down to kiss the muscles on his abdomen while he does it, causing said muscles to flutter and tense under this lips.

He gets Richie’s pants undone and tugs them down to his knees, and Richie kicks them the rest of the way off, adding them to the small pile of Eddie’s pants and briefs and t shirt on the floor.

Eddie climbs back into his lap, leaning down to place a kiss on his mouth, and Richie wraps his arms around Eddie while he’s doing so, pulling him down into his chest for a hug. Eddie giggles against Richie’s chest, and Richie snuggles his face into Eddie’s hair, and Eddie is pretty sure Richie sniffs him.

“What’s gotten into you? I thought you weren’t the cuddly type.”

“I’m just so thankful that you trust me enough to do this type of thing with me.”

The earnest tone that Richie has throws Eddie off guard and he finds himself at a loss, so he just squeezes back, and Richie kisses the top of his head before lifting his chin, so that they’re facing each other.

“And I’m not usually the cuddly type, but you’re like a sexy little stuffed animal; I just want to fuck you and hold you all the time and my brain is constantly fighting over which to do.”

“Well you can fuck my mouth, then you can cuddle me after.”

“Fucking deal. Is that, like, a forever offer? Because I could gladly live the rest of my life just blowing each other and cuddling.”

“I’m sure you would, before starving to death, or dying of bed sores from never moving or bathing.”

“Still sounds like a pretty good way to go if you’re there, and naked, and occasionally touching my dick.”

Eddie rolls his eyes but he’s still smiling, and leans up to kiss Richie on the lips before shifting down his body. Richie reaches a hand down and pulls his cock out over the band of his boxers, causing Eddie to gasp at the visual. It’s not like he hasn’t seen it before; this is a sight he’s pretty familiar with by now. But he still finds himself enamored every time he sees Richie’s cock, especially with Richie’s big hands on it. Something about that makes him feel weak in the knees, and he finds himself thinking about it a lot when he’s alone.

Eddie licks his lips, and he is acutely aware of Richie watching him as he leans over and pulls Richie’s boxers down past his knees, which Richie then kicks off onto the floor to join the rest of their clothes. Once he does, Eddie plops right back into his lap, sitting so that their cocks are pressed together, and Richie sucks in a breath at the feeling.

The t shirt of Richie’s that Eddie has on is covering their laps, so Richie bunches the hem of it in his hand, pulling it up to Eddie’s belly button. His eyes are then glued to the image of their cocks pressed together, and the look in his eyes makes Eddie’s tired cock try in earnest to get hard for him.

“Look at how beautiful you are,” Richie whispers, and Eddie’s chest gets hot, and he finds himself also looking down to see what Richie is seeing. But he isn’t so focused on himself as he is on Richie, and he swallows nervously, remembering just how big Richie’s cock really is. 

It looks bigger now in comparison to his own, which he tries not to feel bad about, considering that he just came, so it’s not like he’s hard or anything. But it’s still intimidating. And he starts feeling nervous, and his palms start getting a little clammy where they’re resting on his thighs.

“Can I take this off?” Richie asks, tugging on the t shirt, and Eddie nods before he can remember to feel self-conscious about it. He lifts his arms up so Richie can tug it over his head, and he tosses it in the same general direction as the rest of their clothes.

And then Richie grabs his ass and pulls him up tighter into his lap, so that Richie’s cock is pressing up against his stomach. He grabs his cock and lies it flat against Eddie’s belly, and his breathing starts getting faster. Eddie is confused at first until he looks down, and then he’s gasping, too.

“You’re so tiny,” Richie whispers, and Eddie laughs.

“I think your cock is just huge.”

Richie breathes out a chuckle. “Don’t flatter me, Kaspbrak.”

“I’m serious. I don’t think that’s gonna fit inside me. I might die if we try.”

“Then I guess we should try from the other end first.”

Eddie laughs at that and leans down for another kiss, taking Richie’s cock from his hand as he does so. Richie’s breath hitches at the contact and he brings his hand up to pet the hair at the back of Eddie’s head, sending an affectionate shiver through him.

He kisses down Richie’s jaw to his neck, and he is so tempted to leave marks there, because he’s recently started feeling very possessive over Richie. He just wants Richie to himself, all the time, and he knows that isn’t fair. They aren’t boyfriends or anything, Richie is allowed to be with other guys (or girls) if he wants to. But Eddie doesn’t want him to, and he wants to bite into the pale skin of his throat and leave red marks all over it, like a warning sign to others that Richie is his. But he knows that isn’t fair, so he moves lower, leaving bites and marks on his chest instead.

And if he decides to test Richie’s claim that he likes pain that much, who would blame him? Although it appears to be true, because the harder Eddie bites down on his skin, the more restless and squirmy he gets, and Eddie finds himself smiling with Richie’s flesh between his teeth.

“Are you trying to eat me?” Richie jokes, though it comes out so breathless that Eddie almost misses it.

“Just seeing how rough you really like it, you freak,” Eddie jokes back, lightly slapping Richie’s erection. To his shock, Richie gasps, and his cock twitches in his hand. So he does it harder, and Richie moans, and Eddie raises an eyebrow at him.

“Shut up, alright? I’ve been repressing my homosexual feelings for most of my life, I’m allowed a couple of kinks.”

“And here I thought I was gonna be the one over _your_ knee, Daddy.”

Richie grabs onto the hair at the back of his head and drags Eddie’s lips to his, and Eddie lets out a whine, and Richie chuckles.

“Don’t fucking tempt me, slut,” he growls when he pulls away, smacking Eddie on the ass once. Eddie yelps, going red in the cheeks, and his cock chooses right then to decide to twitch against Richie’s, and the taller man laughs.

“Right, and I’m the freak.”

“Hey! _Catholic_ sexual repression here, so if anything, I have more of an excuse. Getting spanked in Sunday School for misunderstanding what it means to be ‘filled by the holy spirit’ really crossed my signals.”

Richie laughs at that, genuinely laughs, and Eddie thinks maybe it’s because it’s the first time he’s really joked about this so openly. And that makes him laugh, too.

“Guess the bible forgot ‘thou shalt not have a Daddy kink’ was the eleventh commandment.”

“Eh, I’m going to hell anyway.”

“Race you there.”

Eddie collapses into Richie’s chest in a fit of giggles, and then Richie kisses him again through both of their laughter, and when he pulls away, he sees that _feeling_ in Richie’s blue eyes and that fond smile on his face once more.

“Alright, are you gonna shut the fuck up so I can suck your cock or not?” Eddie asks, but giggles through the question, and Richie quirks an eyebrow.

“We established I only shut up with a cock in my mouth, so you better turn around and wrap those thighs around my face.”

“What is it with you and my thighs?”

“If the object of your homosexual affection spent most of his time wearing booty shorts and climbing on you like a jungle gym during your sexual awakening, you’d have a thing for thighs, too.”

“They’re not booty shorts, they’re running shorts! They’re practical! They don’t restrict my range of motion, I can be more flexible-“

“Oh trust me, I’ve noticed.”

Eddie huffs and Richie laughs again, making him pout harder.

“Every minute you spend laughing is one less minute getting your dick sucked.”

“Then I guess you better use that mouth for something other than telling jokes, funny man,” Richie’s voice lowers, and he wraps one of his large hands around Eddie’s where it is still circling his cock. He guides Eddie’s hand to start stroking him before letting go, and Eddie is focused back on the task at hand.

He’s very aware of how often he’s licking his lips, but it’s like he can’t control it; he keeps doing it every time he glances down at Richie’s cock in his hand, warm and red at the tip.

He lets go to scoot down Richie’s body, settling himself between Richie’s spread legs on his knees. It looks even bigger this close to his face, and he doesn’t know where the fuck to start. He leans down and takes a deep breath, and Richie shudders as it ghosts over his cock.

“I’m nervous,” Eddie whispers, and Richie reaches down to cup his chin.

“It’s okay, baby. You really don’t have to.”

“I want to. Just-just tell me what to do? Please?”

Richie takes a shaky breath before leaning back, watching Eddie with half-lidded eyes where he’s leaning over his cock.

“Okay, yeah, I can do that. Just use your hands like you normally would,” Richie instructs, and Eddie wraps his fists around the bottom of Richie’s cock, stroking slightly before moving to pull back his foreskin, gasping when the glistening tip of his cock pops fully out of its sheath.

“Eddie," Richie moans, already sounding wrecked, even though he’s barely done anything yet. 

“Now-now what?”

“Just go slow. Use your tongue; when you start going down you’ve gotta relax your throat, but, you know…”

“What?”

“Don’t, like, try to do too much. I know I can be a lot to handle,” he chuckles awkwardly, and Eddie rolls his eyes. 

“Are you really being bashful right now? Like you’re embarrassed by your fuckin’ horse dick? That’s a fucking first.”

“Well to be fair, this is the first time it’s your mouth that my cock is going into so, yeah, I’m a little nervous.”

“Aw, cute.”

“Suck my dick.”

“I’m trying, fucker,” Eddie giggles before leaning down, trying to decide which angle to go in from. He decides to start slow, and sticks his tongue out, giving small kitten licks to the head. The taste isn’t as strong as he thought it would be; mostly it just taste like skin and salt. He licks harder, dipping down to take the entire tip into his mouth, giving a gentle, experimental suck.

The sound that punches out of Richie can only be described as a whine, and Eddie’s eyes shoot up to find Richie’s deep blue eyes staring at him as he’s already panting in breaths. The sight of Richie so affected causes Eddie to moan, and Richie’s eyes flutter momentarily as he clenches his fists in the bedsheets.

“If you keep looking at me like that I’m not gonna last very long,” Richie breathes, and Eddie flutters his eyelashes innocently, reveling in the shiver that he feels travel through Richie’s body. 

He feels more confident now, knowing how much Richie likes it already, so he decides _fuck it_ and tries to swallow him down all at once like Richie had done to him. He takes a deep breath and relaxes like Richie said to, before pushing down in one fluid motion.

He only makes it halfway before he starts gagging, feeling tears spring into his eyes. Richie gasps and moves to grab Eddie’s head like he’s trying to pull him off, and Eddie looks up to find a very concerned look on his face.

Eddie lets go of his cock to swat Richie’s hands away, and Richie lays back down reluctantly, still looking a little worried. “I said to take your time and go slow,” he scolds, but Eddie ignores him.

He braces himself on Richie’s thighs and tries again, slower this time, relaxing his throat and taking Richie little by little. Still, he only gets about halfway before he’s gagging, causing tears to spill from his eyes. He tries to push through and gets down a little lower, and he swallows around what he can get into his throat a few times, earning an almost too-loud moan from Richie before he pulls off, panting for air.

“I can’t,” Eddie cries, and Richie looks at him with a confusing mix of arousal and concern in his eyes.

“It’s okay baby, it’s okay, don’t worry,” Richie comforts, reaching out with one hand to cup Eddie’s chin and rub his cheek, while the other moves down to stroke his cock slowly. “You can stop, you did so good.”

“Don’t wanna stop,” Eddie pants, stubbornly smacking Richie’s hand away to replace it with his own before he leans back down.

“Eddie, please, you’re gonna hurt yourself.”

“I’ll be fine,” Eddie dismisses, deciding to just take what he can comfortably fit in his mouth, focusing on swirling his tongue like Richie said to. He uses his hands to stroke what he can’t fit, and that seems to be the right move, because Richie’s hands fly back down to the bedsheets, gripping them so hard that they might rip.

“Eddie, oh my fucking God,” Richie groans out when he hollows his cheeks, sucking on the way up before moving back down, picking up the pace, matching the rhythm with his hands.

It’s sloppy and inexperienced, but going off of Richie’s reaction- how he is unable to tear his eyes away from Eddie, and how his entire body is trembling- Eddie figures he’s doing something right. He’s spurred on by Richie’s praises, and he finds himself moaning in this throat at the words spilling from Richie’s mouth.

“God, you look so fucking pretty with your mouth on my cock, Eddie. So perfect, so fucking good, you’re such a good boy.”

Eddie is whimpering now, getting so enthusiastic with his blow job/hand job combo that his saliva is dripping down Richie’s shaft, over his hands and down to Richie’s balls. He reaches down with one hand and squeezes Richie’s sack once, causing a single spurt of salty liquid to burst into his mouth before Richie grabs him under the chin with one hand and squeezes around the base of his cock with the other, surprising Eddie into pulling off and sitting up.

“Turn around,” Richie orders, and Eddie wants to say no, _no, I want you to come in my mouth,_ but the commanding tone and the dark look in his eyes make Eddie comply, and he spins around in Richie’s lap until he’s straddling his thighs and facing the opposite direction. 

Richie presses firmly onto his shoulder blades and Eddie bends over- well, flops over, really- dropping his shoulders and chest to the bed between Richie’s legs and sticking his ass up into the air above Richie’s cock, too turned on to be embarrassed by the position. 

“Eddie, Jesus fucking Christ,” Richie groans, and Eddie wiggles his hips, grinning into the mattress when he hears Richie’s breathing pick up, along with the rapid _slap slap slap_ of his hand over his cock. 

“Come for me, Rich, please, I want it so badly,” he moans breathily, and Richie makes a choked noise, reaching out with one hand to grab Eddie’s ass cheek, spreading it open so he can see his hole more clearly. “Please, want you to come all over me, Daddy,” he continues, and he isn’t even sure where the hell this newfound confidence is coming from, but the series of moans that fall desperately from Richie’s lips are reward enough.

“Eddie, Eddie, God, fuck, I want to fuck you so bad, I want to be inside of you. Want to fuck you open with my cock,” Richie growls out, and then he’s gasping, and Eddie feels his legs tensing before warmth is splashing over his asshole, dripping down onto his sack.

He gasps at the sensation and wiggles his hips again, before moving to turn back around. But Richie stops him, grabbing his hips firmly and smacking his ass once, causing Eddie to yelp and his cock to jump.

“Holy fucking shit,” he whispers, using both hands now to pull Eddie’s ass cheeks apart, and Eddie can feel his hole clenching against the cold. Richie rubs his thumb through his come and over Eddie’s hole, causing the smaller boy to gasp, and his body goes hot at the sensation. 

“Richie,” he whines, and his hips move back on instinct, causing the pad of Richie’s thumb to press harder against his hole. He shudders at the feeling, and he feels his cock starting to fill again.

Richie is breathing so heavily that Eddie can hear it surrounding them, and he knows he’s panting too, which turns into hitching, broken breaths when Richie pushes in further, slipping the tip of his thumb inside, using his cum to lube the way.

"Richie, feels good," he assures with a moan, feeling his asshole open easily around the intrusion. 

"Have you ever fingered yourself?" Richie asks him outright, between labored breaths. 

"No," Eddie admits, then gasps as Richie pushes his thumb in further. "R-Richie, feels-feels so good," he repeats, reaching down to wrap a hand around his cock, which is hard once again.

"Eds, I think my dick is going to shrivel up and die if I try to get hard again already," Richie warns, but Eddie isn’t listening. He’s already stroking himself, and he hitches his hips back, letting out a yelp of a moan as he pushes back on Richie’s thumb, causing him to press hard enough inside that Eddie feels this intense, indescribably pressure, and the sensation is nearly overwhelming as he squeezes his cock, groaning deeply as he suddenly comes all over Richie's bedsheets. 

Richie gasps and pushes even deeper, causing Eddie to whimper as his legs tremble with oversensitivity. Richie pulls his thumb out so fast that Eddie lets out a yelp, and before he knows it, Richie grabs him by the hips and flips him over, climbing on top of him and licking into his mouth. 

“God you’re fucking perfect,” he growls when he pulls away, before biting at Eddie’s ear and moving down to his neck, biting there too and moving lower to where it’s safe to leave hickeys, adding a few to the field of fresh and fading bruises along Eddie’s collarbones and chest. 

“That- That felt so good,” Eddie tells him breathlessly, running his fingers through Richie’s curls.

“You’ve really never fingered yourself before?” Richie asks, like he doesn’t believe it.

“No,” Eddie confirms with a blush, pulling Richie’s head to his neck so he can’t see.

“I’m just surprised. I figured you would have tried.”

“I wanted to, a bunch of times, but it always felt like...like I was doing something really bad, and it scared me. I already felt like God was docking my good boy points every time I touched my dick, shoving fingers up my butt seemed like devil’s play.”

Richie laughs, pulling back to kiss Eddie on the nose. “Cute. So fucking cute. Well, now you know where your prostate is, so go crazy.”

“Is that...is that what that is? I don’t really know...what that means,” Eddie admits delicately, and Richie blinks at him.

“Like, you don’t know what a prostate is?”

“No, I know it’s-it’s a reproductive organ, I just don’t get why...why it feels good, to touch it,” Eddie is blushing so aggressively that he can feel himself starting to sweat.

“Did you ever even get, like, hetero sex ed?” Richie asks sincerely as he moves to lie down next to him, and Eddie is even more embarrassed by the fact that he isn’t cracking jokes.

“Nope. I got ‘sex is for a man and a wife, don’t touch your dick or you’ll go blind’ and that was about it.”

“Well, your prostate is like…” Richie trails off, biting his lip in thought. “So like, when you come, right, like ejaculate, it’s part of what makes it come out. And it helps make your seminal fluid and all that, so basically when you put stuff in your ass, you’re like ...stimulating it from the inside. And it’s really sensitive, so it feels good.”

“Have you? Put stuff in your butt?” Eddie asks so quietly that it’s barely a breath at the end, and Richie laughs.

“Of course I have. Honestly, Eds, even straight dudes put stuff in their butt.”

_“Really?”_

“Hell yeah.”

“I feel like there’s so much I don’t know about this shit because of church.”

“I am more than happy to help you sin your way through every sex act you’d like to try, baby.”

“For my benefit? Or for yours?”

“Can’t it be both?”

“You’re a filthy sinner, you know.”

“Oh yeah, real irredeemable evil coursing through my veins. Might wanna clean the cum off your ass before you say your nightly prayers, by the way.”

“Fuck off, dickhead.”

“Never. Never ever. You’re never getting rid of me.”

“Hope not,” Eddie admits, but admitting that feels incredibly vulnerable, so he moves to lie his head against Richie’s chest, so he can listen to his heartbeat instead.

“Cross my heart, baby. I’ll be here for as long as you decide you want me.”

Eddie doesn’t know how to say _I want you forever_ without it sounding too much like a confession that he’s terrified to make, so he doesn’t.

“Can- Can I sleep here?”

“Of course. I’ll drive you home in the morning,” Richie offers, and Eddie can’t help the little bubble of affection that pops in his chest when Richie kisses the top of his head once more. But really, it doesn’t feel as scary as he thought it would, anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I promise I'll catch up on my comments soon, by the way. I've just been a busy bee. Love you all <3


End file.
